Dangerous Sisters
by Whimfu1
Summary: After the death of his grandfather, Lincoln reunites with his lost family. For an unknown reason, his grandfather had secretly kept them from him for nearly his entire life. While living with them is fine at first, trouble brews as hidden feelings reveal themselves from each of his five sisters. Something is wrong here and it's up to Lincoln to fight back. (Abandoned)
1. Chapter 1

**Whimfu1 here.**

**As most of my stories are mainly romcoms or utterly ridiculous, I sometimes get stinted for ideas. Not in the sense that I don't have them but more to the fact I simply don't want to write lovey dovey or silly stuff. You really do need a break from things from time to time. This is one such case.**

**I had a horror story awhile back that was the first story I finished called 'Little Intruder'. In that story, Leni slowly corrupts Lincoln through trickery. It was my way of going about a yandere story line without falling into the typical tropes that writers tend to do with yandere. For this story, I wish to go down a similar route.**

**There is a very common mistake I see in writing that I try to avoid. Ever since the popularization of the killer yandere, everyone wants to write about killer yanderes. Similar to the how in the 1990s, after Reservoir Dogs, everyone wanted to make a movie like Quentin Tarantino. Every character had to be a badass with witty pop culture dialogue. Yanderes are now every type of crazy. Killer, protector, isolator, stalker, hurter, deviant, and the list go on. No character should be everything. People get angry at 'Mary Sue's for being good at everything, why shouldn't we be that way at regular characters. Now, I don't mean be mad at Paragons, those are different. But if you're a writer and your character is a known klutz and also an acrobat, just take a second to reconsider.**

**So here's what I've done for this story. I have set a specific role for each character. Each has a certain type of crazy but not every crazy. Some are definitely more dangerous than others. I'll list them off here but not mention who they are. If you'd rather not know, skip to the last bolded paragraph.**

**The roles are (in no particular order):**

**Abuser**

**Deviant**

**Isolator**

**Stalker**

**Denier**

**Please don't go shout it out in the comments if you figure it out. That's not the point. Instead see how I try to stick to these set ideas and try to avoid overlap. If you can't discern those roles then that means I have failed on some aspect.**

**As this is a horror story I don't feel the need to really warn you ahead that somethings might be uncomfortable. I believe the very tag should warn a bit of it. Instead, I will say this: I don't condone either the 'bad' people's conduct or the 'good' people's conduct. This is a story and should not be seen as how to go about a real life situation. Things should be played up in stories, otherwise they become uninteresting.**

**I did not do a full edit as I usually do. Instead I just quickly went back after I wrote a few sentences. There may be more mistakes than my usual stories.**

* * *

The knife was held firmly against the white haired boy's cheek. His sister licking her lips as if about to eat a taste morsel. A well manicured hand traced down his exposed chest.

"Don't worry, brother…" a sickly, sweet voice dripped out of her throat. A cold shiver rocked through his body. "Big sis is going to take good care of you."

"Please, sister." His voice begged. "This isn't right and you know it." He could feel a hot trickle of blood and pain as the knife penetrated his skin.

"You know what isn't right?!" The blade sliced off his cheek and pressed against his throat. This was all so his sister could force her tongue down his throat. The boy coughed she removed her vile lips from his. "You teasing me by leaving and coming home that strapping boarding school uniform." The white haired boy shuddered as he felt the girls nostrils take a long whiff of his fear. Looking through the darkness he could see her eyes already doing the deed. "You had no right to do it. But I'll forgive my little, young buck."

His anger finally boiled and he fought back. "Get off of me!" His hand went for the knife she wielded not caring if he grabbed the blade. She saw it coming and her arm reeled back before stabbing the point into his pillow. His world froze as he realized she could have killed him.

"A regular oliver twist, aren't cha?!" Her voice giggled at her own joke. "How about we twist together?" The knife pointed at his face to insure compliance as her other hand began pulling down his pants. No matter how strong he had gotten, he was still their toy.

A voice announced herself. "God forsaken harlot."

The teen with a knife looked back to the open doorway of her brother's room. A hand went to his throat and applied pressure, allowing her to direct attention to the new arrival.

"Sister," her eyes traced a large wooden cross. "W-what seems to be the problem?"

"You." The sister took a step into the room but she was not the savior the boy needed. "You, the wench, who forced our parents to send him away. You, the whore, who always seeked to take his innocence. You, the scum, who believe that he belongs to you."

"You shall be punished."

The cross came whirling like a baseball bat. The knife was knocked out of a broken hand and the first attacker went to grasp it in pain. Another swing went towards her head. She was unconscious and fell from her mounted position.

His chance was now.

The white head boy ran to his window and undid the latch. He lifted it and slid out, luckily his room was on the first floor. He could hear his zealous sister calling for him in the night but he would not fall for lies again.

Things were not different.

He would be homeless for several months until the war began. Many would protest it but for him it was safety. He was no fortunate son. He was a Jupitus.

Albert Jupitus.

* * *

"I'm sorry son." A doctor went to comfort a young boy with snow white hair. "We couldn't save him."

Lincoln Jupitus sat in the emergency room of the closest hospital from the trailer park. His Pop-pop had always appeared to be the picture of health, but old age can creep or pounce. The old man's came in the form of a heart attack during lunch.

"Do you have a phone to call your parents with?" While he had to keep his cool, Lincoln knew he could do little to not flinch at the question.

"N-no, I need to head home to get it." He hoped this would be enough.

"We have a phone here." The doctor felt the uneasy in the boy's voice. "If you don't mind, I'd like to chat with them as well."

Sneakers squeaked as Lincoln ran for the exit.

His ears could pick up as the doctor shouted for him to stop, but he wouldn't. The boy knew what would happen if he did. He knew full well that he'd be sent to a home. Like his grandfather always told him, if he ever died, they'd try to send him to a bad place. Lincoln wasn't stupid, he was home schooled well enough. He knew what an orphanage was, and he'd be damned if they'd take him there. He wasn't about to be stuck in no home with a bunch of good for nothing strangers. He's seen the movies, those kids ended up messed up.

They'd certainly try though. He knew they'd come for him. So he had to run. To where? Lincoln had not the slightest clue.

The white haired boy fiddled with his keys to the mobile home quickly. The sooner he got out of there the better. He'd need money and that meant the safe. He always respected his grandfather's privacy but the combination was obviously the man's birthday. This would be his inheritance, hopefully it would last until he found a more permanent situation. He opened, the safe and saw what was present.

"Jesus, Pop-pop, you were holding out for something." The boy reached in and pulled out a large stack of bills. It would definitely last him for quite awhile. He sighed, he'll put some aside for a gravestone. He loved his grandfather dearly, but he couldn't do it without getting caught.

He'd be back for him.

The boy reached in for another stack of cash. As his hand dragged it out another piece of paper fluttered out.

"What's this?" He inspected the words. It read: the last family photo; 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan. Lincoln flipped it over to reveal a photo. A large family stood on the front lawn of typical suburban home. There were five girls of varying age, a father, a mother, and Pop-pop with a very worry expression on his face.

There was also one more individual.

Wrapped in a small red, white, and blue blanket was a small baby with snow like hair.

"W-who…" he already knew the answer. "Why would Pop-pop…"

It didn't matter.

These people were the best chance he had.

Becoming homeless never appealed to him in the first place.

* * *

Lincoln had traveled throughout the evening via bus, in total, it had taken him three hours to get to Royal Woods. With only a map to guide him, he wandered the night.

"For god's sake." He scratched his head. It was cold and, even in his military jacket, he was shivering. "I need to ask for help."

In need of food, and possibly fun, he entered an arcade named Gus' Games and Grub. His grandfather had taken him to an arcade before and it was fun for sure. He'd chill here for a bit and pick up a lead.

The arcade seemed… normal? He'd only been to a few. Nothing spectacular. The games were the main attraction anyways. Let's grab some of the grub first.

"Pardon me." The white haired boy looked up briefly at the menu. "Could I get a burger, some fries, and large cola, please."

"Sure, no pro-" the blonde cashier stopped and really looked at the boy.

"Uhh… do you need something ma'am?"

"No," she shook herself awake. "Literally, nothing. Um, do you want a large or medium?"

"Uh, medium."

"Are you sure?" The teen leaned in a gave him a smile. "I'll let you upgrade for free, just for being a cutie."

"Oh," his pale face light up with a blush. "Um, thank you ma'am."

The cash registered dinged as she hit a button. "You. Are. Welcome." Each word left her lips stressed in a flirty fashion.

"Hehe," Lincoln chuckled, teen was quite pretty. "H-how much do I owe?"

"A smile."

"I'm already smiling."

"I know." A single finger reached out and bop the tip of his nose. "Be out in a sec."

"Thanks-"

"Lori." The worker inserted.

"Thank you, Lori."

The boy softly grinned before heading to a table. He twiddled his thumbs as he looked about. Kids playing games, a few eating pizza, looked real fun. He double checked the counter but the girl was gone. Too bad, even if it was only teasing he would be getting a meal out of it.

A tray was placed in front of him.

"Here you go sweety." The blonde teen sat down in front of him. "Burger, fries, a cola, and me."

"Oh," the boy scratched his neck. "Hi, Lori."

"Hi~" a very sultry voice left her. Her fingers were intertwined and held her chin up so she could make googly eyes at the boy. For a young boy it was quite exciting.

But then he remembered something.

His grandfather warned him to be wary of such kindness.

"Wait a sec." Lincoln pushed his tray. "Why are you being so nice?"

Her face suddenly made a shock expression. "Uh, I… I literally don't know."

"Huh?"

"I don't know… you're just cute." She had a perplexed look on her face. "Is that weird?"

"Well," he tried to think but couldn't come up with anything. "I don't know."

"Are you scared of me?"

"What?! No, but…" the boy calmed down. "I need to be careful now." A moment of weakness presented itself.

"Aw, honey." She moved around and sat next to him. "What's wrong?" He hesitated but ended up telling her.

"I just lost my grandfather today…" He did not see the teen lick her lips. "I'll probably be taken to a foster home if I don't find my family."

"Perhaps I can help." The blonde girl snuggled into him, quickly taking a small sniff of his scent.

"Maybe you could," he placed his photo on the table, Lori smiled.

That's why she felt this way.

"My grandfather had this pict-"

"Is your name Lincoln?"

"Huh," he looked up at her. How did she? Lori's finger pointed to every face in the picture.

"Mom, Dad, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and!" She wrapped him in a big hug. "Me!"

Her hands traced up and down him. He was finally back. Her little brother was finally back.

"Welcome home, Lincoln."

* * *

It was late and the house was quiet. It was a bummer when the cute girl who was teasing him turned out to be his sister, but perhaps him running into her was a gift from the gods. To make up for this Lori gave him a ton of tokens for him to play with. She needed to finish her shift and then she'd take him home.

Or, at least, that's what she told him.

Lori's boss was considerate enough. If she told him the circumstance, she could have taken him home right then. But that's not what she wanted. If she did that everyone would be awake. They'd get Lincoln soon enough. Tonight, he was all hers.

"Everyone's asleep right now." Lori whispered to him, guiding him up the dark stairs of the family home. "For now you'll stay in my room, okay?"

"Um, okay, sis." He smiled at her. Her returned one was seductive but hidden by the shadows. With his hand in hers, Lincoln was lead into a bedroom.

She flipped on the lights, "Home sweet, home." He looked about, it what assumed a teenager's room would look like. Books, wardrobe, a mirror stand, and a single large bed. "Alright, Lincoln, I need to use the bathroom quick. Get ready for bed."

He nodded to his sister as she exited into the hall. The floor plan was large enough and had adequate space for him. Throwing his backpack to the side, unfurled his US military modular sleeping bag. Had he needed to stay outside that night, this would keep him all kinds of warm. He hadn't brought any pajamas, so all he could do is take off his shoes and sleep in what he had. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd be sleeping in a guest room by tomorrow. The white haired boy couldn't help but giggle at the prospect.

"I'm back." Lori announced herself as she entered the room. Her eyes looked at the sleeping bag with annoyance. "The bathroom's just down the hall, do you have toiletries?"

"Eeyup, got some right here." He proudly waved out what was clearly some sort of pouch made for camping. "Be right back." Lincoln began walking out the door but stopped himself. "Oh, and hey… Lori?"

"Yes, Lincoln." She took her eyes off the bag to look back at the boy.

"Thanks… for everything, ya know."

She giggled, "no problem, Linc." As he closed the door with a grateful smile, she turned to that atrocious bag.

The bathroom was big, compared to the mobile home, especially the shower. If this is what suburbian kids got, he'd gladly become one. He could definitely see himself dancing in a bathrobe here, well if he had a bathrobe. Nothing to it, after a few minutes he was out and back to Lori's room.

As he entered, she had just finished putting his sleeping bag in the closet.

"Lori, what are you doing?" Lincoln asked with worry in his voice.

"No brother of mine is going to sleep in literally the dirtiest sleeping bag ever, when he could sleep in a nice, cozy bed with me." She turned around with a smile.

"Oh," that's nice of her. "You really don't mind?"

"Of course not, Linky." Lori reached to remove her work shirt. "Now get ready for bed." With a final button she revealed her bra to him. Fully flustered, he spun on his heels.

"I'll just wait till you're finished."

"Whatever, weirdo." She chuckled at him. In a very short amount of time, the teen had finished. "All done!"

"Good, let's-" Lincoln turned back to see she was still in her underwear. "Gah! Why aren't you changed?!"

"Geez, Lincoln, I am changed." She lied. "I usually sleep naked but for your sake I'm wearing something tonight." She lied even more.

"Well, um."

"You too mister," Lori moved in and grabbed his shirt. "I'm not going to be able to sleep if you wear these."

"Wait, why?!"

"Cause, Lincoln," she pretended to be annoyed to hide her horniness. "I don't like the touch of cloth while in bed. If you wear stuff, and it touches me, I'll wake up."

"Well, okay. I understand."

"Good boy." Her hand patted his head making him a bit flustered. "Since you're so understanding, how about we just go full nude?"

"No!" He shouted, quickly hushing himself due to the time. "I mean, no. Just underwear please."

Dang it, she thought, he wasn't ready.

"Oh, don't worry, Linky." Lori brushed it off while removing his cargo pants. "There's still plen- aww~." No fully stripped to his underwear, she finally took in his full form. He felt incredibly embarrassed as she looked up and down his body. So embarrassed he averted his own gaze, allowing the blonde to really focus on her favorite points. "You know, Lincoln. When we were little we used to play a very fun game."

"A-a game?"

"Yeah…" She readied her lips. "This one." Her arms scooped him up with ease, giving the boy a mild fright. Lori's mouth went and puckered right on top of his belly button. She began blowing causing a fit of giggles to spurt out of the boy.

"L-lori! Haha! Stop!" Lincoln squirmed in her arms. "I can't breath!" She didn't relent and slowly guided the both of them to her bed. She blew and blew, wanting to ever so slightly change her location. But he wasn't ready.

"Mwha!" She came off him with an exaggerated kiss. "Hehe, have fun."

"Geez, Lori," he began wiping the spit off his stomach. She savored the look of her fluids on him. It really riled her up. "I thought we needed to stay quiet."

"Just having some fun." Her hand went to her lamp and, with a click, the lights were off. "Let's sleep together, Linky~." Her trailed voice was strange to the boy but he let her slide the blanket over the both of them regardless. Her warm skin enveloped the boy as her thigh moved over his.

"Good night, Lincoln."

"G-good night, Lori."

Later that night, she'd take a peek. Just the littlest peek of what she so desired. It was bigger than she remembered but as cute as ever. Like before, she gave it the smallest of kisses. This time, no one was there to tattle on her.

She was so happy to have Lincoln again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whimfu1 here. Uhh, I forgot something in regards of this story but I'm just going to release this. I mainly forgot an aspect that would create a goal rather than a situation. While I have plenty of situations, I need a goal which I have yet to get to. Need more build up. Just a bit more to set up characters and stakes.**

**My first Yandere story was smaller, focusing only on Leni. This one is a bit more ambitious and I'm worried how to get the creep factor across. While I can describe horrible scenes I'm unsure how to build up the tension. For now I'll get this out, maybe dabble with a darker one shot, then let it sit for a long while. I don't tend to write outlines but for this one it might be necessary.**

**Once again, not a full edit. This story is a side project that I'm working on now and then. That's why the quality of the general work is less than some of my other pieces. **

**I'll most likely be working on: In Cest We Trust, Loud Bot, and a bunch of one shots for a bit.**

**That's it for now, enjoy.**

* * *

"Are you ready, Lincoln?" Lori bent over and removed her panties right in front of him. His eyes darted away from the teen's presentory play. Her grin increased noticing his fluster.

"As ready as you could be with meeting a family you've never known of." His ill joke managed a small chuckle from the changing girl. To his relief, Lori was fully clothed.

"They'll love you, Linky." The blonde teen sauntered towards him, kneeling to his height. "Now, give your big sister a good morning kiss."

"Huh?" The boy stepped back a bit but found his back against the door. "A-a kiss, i-isn't that a bit much?"

"Nah, I used to do it all the time." Lori moved in regardless of his shaking frame. It only made him cuter in her eyes.

She forced her lips against his, came back for a small intake of air, and retook his lips. In total she held two lustful kisses for longer than she had any right too.

Drawing back her half lidded eyes looked into his.

"Good morning, Lincoln~"

"Bababah," the boy gulped. "T-that was my first kiss."

She lent in and whispered into his ear.

"No it wasn't." Lori stood up abruptly in a bubbly manner moving to the door. "Now wait here until I call for you!"

"O-okay." He hesitantly waved to his newest sister.

* * *

"Hey, Leni." The athlete of the family whispered to her fashion forward sister. The ditz looked up recognizing her sister's call. "Did you hear when Lori got home last night?"

"No, I was totes asleep." Leni told her younger sister. "Why?"

"I think I heard her bring someone home." Lynn Jr.'s eyes glanced briefly to her senior. She didn't want the old man to learn about it just yet.

"Now that you mention it…" the rocker of the family pondered. "I thought I heard her talking with some lad this morning."

"I heard she's not doing well in history. So maybe Bobby came over to…" Luan already had an obnoxious smile present. "Bend her over a barrel and show her the fifty states." Her chuckle was bathed in her family's groans.

"Good morning, everyone." The teen in question entered the room. The family responded with varying levels of returned greetings. Lori took her usual spot and gave a cheshire smile. "Oh, Dad?"

"Yes, dear?" Lynn Sr. did not like his daughter's tone. Not in the sense it sounded like she was upset at him but more to the tone of she was about to ask for money.

"Could we set out another plate?" The entire table became interested in the odd request. "I brought a boy home last night." Luan had a mind not to celebrate over her prediction.

"For hea- ugh" the father held himself back. "You know I don't like you inviting over Bobby without permission."

"Oh it wasn't Bobby." Lori shook her head. "I brought a much cuter boy home."

"Lori," the mother of house furrowed her brow. "I'm not happy with you bringing a stranger into the home."

"Oh, he's not a stranger." Lori waved off her mother's comment.

"C'mon, Lori!" The young athlete grew impatient with the oldest's secrecy. "Spill who it is already!"

"Okay, okay." The blonde's smile was unending. She stood and went to the bottom of the stairs. "You can come down now!"

In their silence, the family could hear the creek of the floorboards. The sound of a light frame steadily descending from the rafters. They watched as Lori's hand reached out to cup someone's hand.

"Introducing the cutest boy in the world!" Said boy finally stepped into view of everyone. "Lincoln Loud!"

The sound of clanking metal echoed through the room as syrup covered utensils crashed against ceramic plates. Two chairs scrapped across the ground as a rocker and fashionista stood up in sheer shock. Eyes dilating and hearts pounding. There was a shared intake of breath, then the stuttering of a name from the mother.

"L-lllincoln?"

"Um...hi." He managed to say before impact.A tall, blonde girl rushed and tackled the unprepared boy to the ground. A large grunt emitting from his small frame.

"Lincy!" The blonde girl cried out as she smooched ever pore of his face. "Lincy! Lincy! You came back to me! Lincy you came back!" Her sloberful kisses began leaving a shine to his pale shine.

"Chill, Leni!" The Loud rocker pulled off her sister and hugged the boy. To his relief, this protected him from the previous girl. "Dude, you're back. You're actually back." Her nails dug into his skin.

"I swear, I'll protect you this time."

"Luna." Her head snapped to the voice.

It was just her mother.

"C-could we?" It was her right to but the mother still asked pointing between her husband and herself.

Luna's protection was momentarily released. Her eyes transfixed on her parents as they went to hug the dazed boy. His breath had returned, finally allowing him to see things clearly.

In front of him were two middle aged adults. One was a female with short blonde hair. The other was a man with slightly poofy brown hair. Both were crying yet smiling.

"Our baby boy." The woman hugged the white haired child. Her husband's hand rubbed her back as he repeatedly choked out "I know, dear. I know."

Lynn Jr. watched from the side lines. She could see the kid, and yeah, she knew this was her brother. But really this was her first time meeting him. She was two when he was taken. There was barely a trace of a memory but something felt weird inside her. A welling emotion that was incomplete. But what was it?

"Isn't he the cutest boy ever?!" Lori cheekily smiled at her surprise. She looked at her parents and two closest siblings before licking her lips. A heat burning from below.

"Duh!" Leni shouted out. "It's Lincy! It's actually Lincy!"

"Uh, yeah… Link's cute." Luna said still in a state of disbelief.

"Girls," the mother looked up to her children. She wiped away some snot that had crusted over quickly. "Come in and say hi to your brother." Rita's went to her children in order. Calling each of them in but once she got to her fourth born something was off.

Luan looked like a frightened cat. The skinny teen had backed up into a corner. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and the pinpricks that were her pupils were shaking violently. Noticeable sweat dripped down her face and stains appeared on her white shirt. Labored breathing could hardly describe her hyperventilation.

"Luan?" Rita called a third time. She didn't respond but her eyes darted to her mother. "Come see Lincoln." Out the corner of the comedians eyes she could see a white tuft of hair.

It was too bright.

Luan scrambled passed them and up the stairs. The sound of her bedroom door slamming rumbled the house.

* * *

A gentle hand combed through Lincoln's snow white hair. He could hear the strange blonde girl constantly mutter about his return. He nose rubbed against his scalp as she sniffed him. If circumstances were different he probably would ask her to stop but for now, he let his uhh… second? Oldest sister have her moment.

Minus Luan, the family had moved to the front room. Leni had basically forced Lincoln to sit atop her lap, her persistence being a key factor stopping his original attempt to get off. The coolest looking of his sisters held his hand and seemed the most concerned for him. Lori sat on the opposite side of Luna and rubbed his thigh up and down. This foursome on the couch was probably the most affection he had received in his decade of life.

"Lincy's back." Leni took in his musky scent, she rubbed into his greasy hair more. "Lincy. Lincy. Lincy."

"Do you need anything, Lincoln?" Luna tightened her grip on his hand. "Water, food, anything you want, luv."

"No," The boy glanced over to the rocker. Looking past her she could see a girl closer to his age sitting on the stairs. Lynn Jr. sat away from the family and watched him through the railing. "I'm good… thanks, uhh sis."

The rocker brought his hand to her cheek and caressed it. "Sis, yes. Big sis will take care of you." She gave his hand a kiss. "No one will hurt you again."

Rita, his mother, walked into the room.

"Okay, I called the hospital." The matriarch looked to her husband. "My father has passed away."

"Good riddance." Lynn Sr. Spoke with a deep seated resentment. His 'son' innerly irked at the disrespectful action of his so called father.

"He was my father, Lynn." It turned out Lincoln's mother was also a bit put off.

"And the bastard is lucky that's all he got!" The patriarch yelled out and hit his arm on his arm rest. "He can rot at that hospital for all I care." Rita covered her mouth to suppress a cry.

"Hey!" Lincoln would not tolerate the man's words. "Pop-pop was a good man!" His family's face said otherwise.

"No, Linc," Luna's raspy voice sounded dead. If he could see her eyes, he'd say the same about them. "Albert was a horrible man who hurt you." Her hand began to tighten to an almost crushing degree.

"Yeah!" Leni shouted out not considering how close the boy's ear was. "He's a bad, bad man for taking Lincy away!"

"Lincoln," Rita lent down to be eye level with him. "My father was. Was a good man. But…" Her stomach churned in remembrance. "He took you from us. He took you and kept you away from us. No good man would do that."

"W-what do you mean?" He pushed Luna's hand away, the teen tried to grab it again but he was also squirming off the other teen. His pose became defensive.

"Son," the boy wasn't sure if he liked that word yet. "That bastard abducted you when you were just a baby."

"Lynn!" Rita reprimanded her husband. Her eyes went to her missing son. Lincoln was shaking. Not out of shock, but out of anger. Yes he knew something was up, but they were insulting the man who raised him.

He hardly knew these people. They had no right.

The young boy stood his ground and glared at all those who insulted his grandfather. Lori and Lynn Jr. were the only ones spared from his anger. Without another word he began walking up the stairs, passed the youngest Loud girl, and into Lori's room. He ignored the calls from his family members as he locked the door. It was a bit unfair to Lori but he didn't hear her voice. She was happy with the fact he found sanctity in her room.

* * *

"Lincoln," The motherly voice of Rita was muffled by the wooden door. "We're sorry for what we said."

"Yeah, dude!" Luna tried to add in. "We weren't thinking, let us in."

"C'mon Lincy!" A whine of Leni echoed through. "I know you've missed me! Open up!"

Lynn Jr. watched on as she leaned against her door. It had been two hours since Lincoln had locked himself in her room. Leni and Luna had immediately tried to talk to the boy who locked himself up. The had incessantly whine and begged for this boy to come out, like a non stop choir of pleas. Rita had joined about an hour later, after chewing out her husband for his irate behavior towards her father. Unfortunately this had started a huge argument between them and it was decided that he would go grocery shopping. Lori had joined him.

In the meantime, Lynn Jr. found their odd behavior fascinating. Yeah, Lincoln was their brother and all. But weren't they like her? Did they seriously have fond memories of the kid? Was it all worth this pathetic begging?

The athlete still felt it.

A pit of apprehension.

Something was up with this boy. She couldn't put a finger on it but when she thought about him… there was something missing. Lynn knew that his absence was a part of it but there was something else.

"Lincy!" Leni's cry snapped the youngest girl out of her thoughts. "I'll open it for you." The abnormally strong fashionista twisted the knob to the breaking point. "You came back for me! You want to see me! I know you do!"

"Stop, Leni." The mother's voice was enough to get her to release the knob. "You can't brute force stuff like that. Understand?" Rita waited for her daughter's nod. The blonde teen did, so she continued her plea. "Lincoln, I'm sorry for how we talked about your gran-err, Pop-pop. I know you miss him... So do I… It's just that a surge of bad memories came back when we saw you again."

The boy leaned against the door was silent.

"We're sorry. You've been gone for so long that-" The Loud mother began choking up. Murmuring of crying caught his attention. While he could understand their plight, he was still wary of them.

"We're back!" The delightful voice of Lori Loud called out. Her father had little time to ask her to take things in before she was already of her mission. Several steps could be heard as the short haired blonde diverted to the kitchen before going upstairs. "Dun-dun-du-duh! Lincoln's hero has arrived!" Lori in her glory hoisted a small plastic bag containing two small objects, in her lower hand, she also carried two small spoons.

Using her theatrical momentum to her advantage, Lori butted her fellow woman out of the way. Her confidence was obvious. What could she say?

Children were so simple.

"Lincoln~" Her sweet voice caused his ears to perk. "It's me, Lori. Could you open the door? I brought ice cream. Vanilla for you. Mint-chocolate for me."

"That's like not going to work." Leni waved her arms dismissively. "Lincy's fave is cookie dough." Everyone stopped as the door unlocked and a soft blue eye peeked through.

"Could I have some of the mint?" Lori licked her lips.

"Of course you can." The oldest daughter entered the room. The others tried to follow suite but found the door slammed in their faces. The lock was turned again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whimfu1 here. I sat on this chapter for awhile. I keep reaching break points that are better cut off for chapters rather than breaks. This story is still touch and go for me. There are situations that might be better for simple oneshots featuring each girl as her yandere type. I'm still moving forward with it regardless. My word count is just hard to maintain. I tend to aim for 3000 but all my recent chapters have been about 2000 give or take a few 100. When I really get into something I usually manage easily pass 2000 and when I struggle I force myself pass 1200. Either way, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

*CRASH!*

The lamp on Luan's bedstand hit the ground causing the lightbulb to fracture. Her eyes were burning. It was like she had stared straight into the sun. Excruciating.

He was too bright.

The slender girl rolled on her bed, covering her eyes to no avail. No one had checked on her but it wouldn't matter because her door was locked. She had been a bull in a china shop. Her posters, her mic stand, even her beloved ventriloquist dummy were thrown about her jokester's lair. All within the span of minutes of her fleeing upstairs, her room was a wreck.

Her dear brother, that beautiful boy, was home. Luan should be delighted! She should be popping party poppers and twisting a balloon animal for him. But no, he was too bright. Shiny. As if a thousand spot lights had been cast upon him. Lincoln was a sun!

The family prankster was distraught, she had imagined reuniting with him to be glorious. A parade of smiles and laughter, but right now she couldn't stand in sight of him. Her knees shook and hands were clammy. Why did the white haired boy have to be so bright?!

Luan's legs began kicking, he sheets being strone about. She was still seeing spots. Lincoln's freckles were ingrained on her iris. The brunette began crying. It wasn't fair, she missed him too. She wants to be around Lincoln too. He was just so bright, it hurt. She wanted to scream but couldn't bring herself to do it.

Why did Lincoln have to be so bright?

BREAK

"I like don't hear anything." Leni told her younger sister.

"Girls," Rita told her two presistant children. "I think it we should leave them alone for now." Her gaze fell upon her second and third oldest daughters. Their ears firmly pressed on her oldest's door, wanting to know exactly what was happening inside. It had been five minutes and not a peep had been heard. It was bugging the ever living heck out of the two sisters left out.

* * *

"So," Lori and Lincoln sat side by side. After her offer for ice cream, they had proceeded to lock themselves in to eat their early deserts on Lori's bed. "You going to tell your big sister what's up?"

Lincoln took another spoonful of his vanilla ice cream. He gazed downwards at his lessinging treat. The teen decided to lay her hand on his back and slowly rub down his tiny body. Lori felt a deep burning below but would not act on it. Trust must be built gradually, she'd get her chance soon.

"I don't know, Lori." The white haired boy put his vanilla bean to the side. "Pop-pop was my only family. Now that I found the rest of my family, and they don't like my original family, it pisses me off."

"Mmhmm," Lori hummed with a spoonful of mint chocolate chip in her mouth. "I see your point. But grandpa did keep the cutest boy in the world from us."

"Not you too." Lincoln slumped back in exacerbation.

"I know, I know." The teen's arm wrapped around the boy's frame firmly. "But I'm happy he kept my little brother alive and cute~" With an added mwha, Lori kissed his forehead. She enjoyed the red on his freckled cheeks. "You are too adorable, Lincoln. Here." Scooping out of her personal tub, she offered the boy a mint spoonful.

"Oh, thank you." Closing his mouth around the treat, Lori slowly drew it out. "Mmm, it's good!"

"I know right? Oh!" She pretended to be shocked. "You left a little." Lincoln expected her to offer it to him to finish. Instead, Lori simply brought up to her own mouth and sucked on the saliva covered spoon. "You're right… it's good."

"Now…" Lori tip toed her fingers up the boys spine. "If you're a good boy, you can have some more."

"A good boy?"

"We're going to play a game." The blonde girl scooted in so their thighs were touching, his warmth tickling her fancy. "I'll ask you questions about literally anything. If you answer them truthfully, like a good boy, you'll get a treat." Her spoon waggled as incentive. Lincoln's eyes looked at the spoon, mint was his favorite.

The white haired boy nodded. "Okay, I'll play."

"Goooood~" Lori wiggled in anticipation. "Question 1: What grade are you in?"

"Oh, um…" the boy pondered. "Pop-pop allowed me to study up to 6th grade. He was looking to see if I could move to a middle school program early."

"Smartie pants, say ahh~" the blonde teen raised her spoon for him. Lincoln accepted it gladly. "Question 2: What's your favorite type of candy?"

"Lemon sours." He smiled as another spoonful raised to him.

"Ooo~ what's that I see?" Her fingers darted to his ribs and began tickling. During his giggling she looked into his mouth. "You have a chipped tooth? How did you get it?"

"Is that two questions?"

"No~, don't be silly." The busty beauty leaned into the boy. Her cheshire smile lured the child in. "Question 3: How did you get that adorable chipped tooth?"

"Adorable?" Lincoln was blushing like crazy. "I fell off the top of the trailer fixing the dish."

"Poor Linky!" The boy did not see the pleasure the teen received while shoving his face into her breasts. The more she rolled his face between them, the more she wanted to touch herself. She relented for now and looked at him with half lidded eyes. "That must have hurt. But, nothing can't be fixed with a bit of love." Lori's hand cupped the young boy's cheek and leaned in. His cheeks burned brighter than ever as the teen pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The kiss was weird.

She held it and made a strange noise. It wasn't a normal kiss. Lori's affection was strange. He had seen kisses on tv and these were the kind between the hero and the heroine. Maybe this was how Lori was. So far, his sister had been very affectionate. Even this morning he had woken up to her cuddling him. More awkward was the fact his underwear had nearly fallen off.

His other blonde sister was also touchy feely, maybe it was a common trait. Still, Lori was still relatively a stranger. Honestly, she was amazingly beautiful to him. He would have never thought he'd be kissing such a lovely woman. It was strange... but he wanted more.

He would deeply regret ever allowing himself to think this.

Lori removed the long winded kiss, to her reluctance. Lincoln was too tasty. Wrenching herself from his lips was nearly impossible for her. She wanted pin him down right now so he could take care of the fire he had started down below. It was too early though.

"You enjoy that?" The teen finally asked starring directly in the boy's wide eyes.

"Uhh uhh," Lincoln stuttered out. "I-iiis that another question?"

"Depends…" Lori licked her lips. "Do want your treat to be ice cream or my kisses?"

"I mean, uhh…"

Reluctance.

Compromise for now Lori, you'll get him soon.

"Why not both!" She let out a bubbly, joyous cry. Give him what he wants Lori. He'll pay you back. Lincoln nodded enthusiastically.

His naivety would be one of the biggest regrets of his life.

"Next question: did you like meeting your family?"

"... Kind of," he paused frequently as he worked out his feelings. "They seem… like a normal family… maybe what I always wanted really." Lincoln adjusted himself. "I just don't like how they talk about Pop-pop. Especially your dad."

"Aw, you'll get used to them." She kissed his forehead and gave him a spoonful of mint. "They missed you as much as I did. Just give them a chance. Okay?"

With a sigh, Lincoln agreed.

"Good," Lori smiled at him. "Now then: do you like blonde girls?"

"Yeah~" Lincoln smiled to himself but he shook himself out of it. "I mean as much as any girl!"

"Oh? Do you like older girls?"

"I mean, yes?"

"Good, good." Lori began creeping towards him. "What about me? Did you have a crush on me when we first met?" Her eyes had a fire in them.

"I mean-" He tried to get out.

"Don't hold back me, Lincoln~"

"Well, it's just you… and at the moment-"

"Lincoln, only bad boys hold back." Her hand went to caress his freckled check. His eyes looked at the gleam of her lips. "And you are a good boy, aren't cha?"

"Yes," the white headed child nodded. "I had a crush on you."

Hehe, bingo.

"What was your favorite part of me?" Her voice took a seductive tone.

"I-iii" Lincoln felt the air turn humid.

"Was it my blonde hair? My blue eyes? Or perhaps…" a well manicured finger traced down her neck and hooked into her cleavage. His eyes followed down. "You know…" Lori's voice forced his glance upwards. "I haven't given you a treat for all those questions…" Her finger slowly began lowering her top line.

*Click*

The door creaked open.

"Oops! Hehe, sorry." The fashionista of the Loud family quickly jumped up from her kneeling position. Her hands ducked behind her back, hiding a bobby pin she had used to pick the lock of Lori's sanctuary. "I just thought Lincy would want to see me by now. So I went ahead and saved him the trouble of finding me. Hehe."

"Actually he was." Lori started causing the boy to look at her in confusion. "Lincoln was literally just about to leave to find you. Weren't you, Lincoln?" Her words were shortly followed by her sliding the tub of mint ice cream.

"Y-yes." Lincoln took the bribe happily. "Yes, I was."

"Yay!" Leni skipped to him and grabbed his arm. "You're totes going to be surprised by my present!"

"A present?!" The boy allowed her to tug him away. "Well if you insist." Soon, Lincoln and Leni were out of Lori's abode. Once gone, Lori sighed.

Now alone, Lori took a whiff of the air. It still smelled like Lincoln. A silver spoon was lifted into the air. It was Lincoln's spoon. She had switched them right before he left. The teen's eyes examined the spittle residue left on it. Her body glided to the door as she locked it. A smile plastered her face as began rubbing her thighs together.

Thank god he left when he did! Lori was about to pounce on him. That would of scared him right into coma, well she wouldn't have mind that if she still got to play with him. For now she'd settle for removing her shorts, sucking the saliva off his spoon, and sniffing his jacket as her fingers darted in and out of herself. They would be a pale comparison to Lincoln but damn if his presence wasn't getting her off.


	4. Chapter 4

Kill Babies.

This is a phrase any author should adhere by. I don't mean actually "Kill Babies" but kill your babies. Kill your stories. Kill them even if you love them.

So if it wasn't clear: **I am abandoning this story.**

I realized my writing was mediocre at best but more importantly I wasn't going anywhere with it. I have several neat ideas but none with conclusions. I watch a Youtube channel called 'RedLetterMedia' it's a great source for movie critics and I enjoy them immensely. I was recently rewatching their review on season 2 of Star Trek: Discovery and realized some of there things applied to my own writing. In it, their biggest critique was how the show introduced ideas with no idea on how to resolve them. A "wouldn't be cool if this happened" attitude. I realized I was doing the same thing with this story.

I did enjoy the idea of this story. Exploring several Yandere stories in one narrative. But, what I really wanted to write was the situations / set pieces of a crazy story. I enjoy Yandere stories but they are a bit predictable especially when expressly told. While I was able to avoid some of the usual tropes in my story 'Little Intruder', but that story had a direction and arc.

Dangerous Sisters, not so much.

As I've alluded to, this story had no conclusion yet. I was wobbling between several paths where to take it. And I'd like to explain my thought process to give some resolution for those who were looking forward to it or fellow authors looking to learn. I have helped several authors with ideas and it's up to me to take my own advice from time to time. This story was the weakest of all my current stories and I'd rather work on others.

As an apology, I will be publishing a chapter of my most requested story: In Cest We Trust.

* * *

Firstly, let's look at all the characters of the story, more specifically, the Yandere Sisters.

Lori: Lori was meant to be the deviant. Her pursuit was solely sexual and to be a slow burn predator. Things like enticing Lincoln for sexual favors with candy and tricking him into enjoying molestation. I based her off a report of, at the time, a 21 year old woman molesting her 9 year old step brother. What I came to conclude was how difficult it would be to represent the mental trauma of that same situation in such a short time period. Her arc would be tricking the boy into desiring her until he willingly ask for some sort of service. When Lincoln does not, she was going to become aggressive and pin down the boy creating the main tension of the story. Protecting his innocence.

Leni: Leni was meant to be the denier. Her role was to constantly have her imagined Lincoln destroyed to the point she couldn't accept the current one. I alluded to this by saying how she believes Lincoln came back for her, favorite ice cream is cookie dough (when it was mint), and when he wants to see her. As Lincoln pushes against her ideals of him, she'd come to think that he was an imposter eventually torturing him to be the way she wanted him to be.

Luna: Luna was meant to be the isolator. From the start I try to give her a protective feel with a pinch of overbearing. Her over protectiveness would slowly increase to her hurting other people, as she'd never blame Lincoln. Her first aim would have been to get rid of Ronnie Anne who she would have seen insulting Lincoln in the park after Lori broke things off with Bobby. Next, after finding the sisters hurting him, she'd hide him away in her room for prolonged periods. A false protector's misguided intentions imprisoning the boy.

Luan: Luan's role was going to be the stalker. As Lincoln was too bright, she was going to find another way to watch him. After being forced to take pictures of a topless Lincoln by Lori, she'd notice that he didn't seem as bright through a camera lens. This would fuel a fascination that pushed her to set up cameras and follow him around. She was going to be a big 'help' to all the other Yanderes as they tried to get to Lincoln. She was the "safest" of the girls.

Lynn: Kind of obvious, Lynn was the abuser. I had no real role for her beyond she would derive pleasure from seeing Lincoln being hurt. A sadist in the making who seriously injured him for sexual pleasure. The issue was she would be in direct confrontation with Luna forcing the older to protect Lincoln. In the end, after Luna stepped in, her role would drop from minor to non existent.

* * *

Overall, the story had no direction. The final path was going to be: Lincoln slowly discovers how crazy his sisters are after finding Pop-pop's will. Due to him keeping quiet about the incidents the parents would go for a week long trip to sell the inherited trailer. This would leave Lori to finally pounce and cause a cascade of craziness. Lincoln would endure several horrible situations as he resolved to beg his parents to send him to the same boarding school Pop-pop did. With Lori being the main villain and Luna being his 'hero' it would slowly devolve to the point Luna would no longer let him leave her bedroom. He would be stuck in her room for several days locked in a large trunk for his 'safety'. In the end, Lincoln would be a shell of himself and sent to boarding school where he'd find that Luan had managed to install a camera in his backpack.

The issues were how to portray this and the fact there was no winning situation. Lincoln always loses and the Yandere's are static. No one really grew and the story never really 'progressed'. I also debated with the idea he would give up and become Leni's doll as she was strong enough to protect him and manageable as long as he obeyed.

But if you can tell, I had all these scenes and no way to really get to them. Everyone would be against each other. The situations would seem isolated, everyone would have an inciting incident then be on their own. Just a boring story.

That's why I will be ending this story. I'd rather work on several other stories with more potential. A clear path, not just cool ideas. Some of these would have been better as sole stories like "Little Intruder". Luna and Luan come to mind. I'd also say Lori's but I feel like it would be too smutty to get the true message across, molestation is bad and damaging.

If you are an author, it's okay to admit when you've done something wrong. Just grow from them. Due to this process I've been planning more thoroughly. Really checking if a story is worth writing. I try to recognize when stories are really just one shots, aka 'The Son' & 'It Just Kinda Happened'. The life of this story was short yet I was planning up to 20 chapters. That was foolish.

Weather it's descriptions, trimming non-essential characters, or just poor ideas, there is always places to improve.

This is my first story I have utterly abandoned. I hope I don't have to do this often but I know when to quit. I'm sorry for those who were enjoying my schlock. I just have other stories that I believe are stronger.

See you in my other stories.

-Whimfu1


End file.
